


stay

by Batik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, S3, post-HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-HLV, so angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> Post-HLV, I was a bit paralyzed. Spent days trying to wrap my head around it. Finally, I reached a point where it felt as if there were something caught in my throat. These words wanted out, for good or bad.
> 
> I don't claim to be a poet, and I haven't written poetry in about 30 years. So my many, many thanks to [SweetLateJuliet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet) and [Aderyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn) for assuring me that this was something I could/should post. (If you disagree, please take comfort in knowing it's short!)

I can’t ask you to stay.

 

I can’t bear to watch you go.

 

I will. Go.

 

I will ensure you are safe.

 

My safety? A trifle.

 

They can’t hurt me.

 

I’m already dead, bleeding out internally, a heartstring snapped like a violin’s overtight E7 and slicing into my lungs until I can’t breathe.

 

It’s a toss-up as to which will prove fatal; odds favor your eyes.

 

For now, I will go.

 

Because I can’t ask you to

Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the anatomy images I found via Google, some tendons of the heart are, indeed, called "heartstrings."


End file.
